


Starry Nights and Diamond City Radio

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor gives Piper an impromptu dance lesson as they spend a night under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Nights and Diamond City Radio

_Ohhhhh, she kicked out my windshield, and she hit me on the head, she cussed and cried and said I’d lied and she wished that I was dead…_

Piper leaned so Ava could light her cigarette. “Have to say, I’m not exactly feeling too sorry for old Bing there. Kind of sounds like he deserves it.”

“You think?” Ava took a sip of her whiskey. “I’d be firing railroad spikes at his ass.”

“They had those railroad guns before the war?” Piper asked as she took a drag.

“Not as far as I know. Then again, I never even touched a gun until I got thawed out, so probably not the best person to be asking.”

“My source admitting she actually doesn’t know something?” Piper teased. “Now there’s my next story!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m never wrong,” Ava smirked while Piper just rolled her eyes and drank her beer. For all the Commonwealth’s faults, Diamond City at night was pretty great. It actually stayed fairly warm in the summer, and a good balcony, like the one at Publick Occurrences, was a great place to drink, gaze at the stars, and listen to the radio.

And then there was Piper.

Ava kept at the whiskey a little bit longer, when suddenly her head perked up as she heard a familiar set of opening notes. “Oh, Atom Bomb Baby! I love this song!” She grabbed Piper’s hand and stood up. “Come on, let’s dance!”

Piper shuffled up awkwardly. “Might want to reconsider what you’re getting into, Blue. I dance about as well as you sing.”

“Was I really that off key earlier?”

Piper gave her a peck on the cheek. “Just a bit.”

“Sorry,” Ava smiled sheepishly. “But yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll lead.” She put an arm on Piper’s shoulder blade, and took her other hand in hers. “Any experience with jive?”

“Dated a girl who liked it for about two days, that’s, uh, about it.”

“All right, so you start by stepping back with your right foot, then you go right, and then left with the rhythm, like this.” Ava did a brief demonstration. “Now you!”

Piper clunkily tried to imitate Ava’s steps. “Like that?”

“Well, it’s a good effort babe,” Ava giggled as Piper tried to keep up. “Here, let’s try this,” suddenly, she was pushing Piper into a turn.

“Ah! Geeze Blue, some warning next time?”

“Okay. Going to turn you again… right now!” Piper laughed as Ava guided her into another turn, and then yet another.

_She’s just the way I want her to be, a million times hotter than TNT…_

“Having fun yet, Piper?”

“People do this for fun?” She asked, spinning around yet again.

“Oh yeah! Even had a club for it back at law school.”

“And I already thought pre-war law was weird!”

Piper hugged Ava close as the song came to an end. “So be honest, how badly did I crush your feet?”

“Just a couple times,” she teased back. “A bit more practice and then I can show you the advanced stuff.”

“Sorry Blue, the best you get for a dance partner is someone who only steps on your feet a few times.” Piper smiled as she flopped back down in her chair.

_Why does the sun go on shining…_

“And where do you think you’re going, Pipes?”

“Taking a break,” Piper replied, catching her breath. “I think I’m still dizzy from all the spinning.”

Ava giggled. “Come on, I went easy on you,” She gestured for Piper to come closer. “Slow dance with me. This one’ll be easy.”

Piper cocked an eyebrow. “Slow dance? To this song?”

“Yeah!”

“You know it’s not even remotely romantic, right? I mean, really, Blue, it’s about a break up.”

Ava shrugged. “So what? It sounds nice, it’s an excuse to get closer, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that words have meanings, Blue!” Piper threw up her hands. “I don’t just print whatever sounds pretty in the paper, because that’s not how words work. Even if you do put them to music!”

“Please?” Ava tilted her head, giving Piper her best puppy dog eyes, hoping she managed to pick up a thing or two from Dogmeat. In reality, it was a lot easier for her to look needy to Piper than she’d ever want to admit.

With an exaggerated sigh, Piper got up from her chair and draped her arms over Ava’s shoulders. “All right, all right, I’m here. You had better get on building me that new printing press. Maybe restore one of those old those typewriters. I’m open to possibilities.”

“Oh, is that all, Ms. Wright?” Ava joked, resting her hands on Piper’s hips as she started to sway to the music. “What else am I building for you?”

“Well, if you’re offering, maybe you could build one of those broadcasts towers up in the stands. Have it just play ‘PIPER WAS RIGHT’ on an endless loop. A little gracious reminder about our not-so-illustrious mayor. It even works two different ways! Piper was Wright?”

Ava groaned. “Suddenly this dance doesn’t seem worth it anymore.”

“Too late to take it back now.” Piper grinned the kind of grin that made Ava melt. She pulled Piper a little bit closer, resting her forehead against hers. For about two minutes, there were no synths that needed saving, no raiders that needed to be put down, and no one puking in the alley after what was undoubtedly an experience with the Bobrov Brothers’ moonshine. Just her, the woman in her arms, and the sensation of her gentle breath against her face.

_…it ended when you said goodbye._

Piper tilted her head up a little bit further to kiss Ava. “Wow, Blue. Maybe I had it wrong about this whole dancing thing. I could get used to this.”

Ava smiled. “Thirty-four.”

Piper looked confused. “Come again?”

“Your freckles. You have thirty-four of them.”

“Oh! Well I, uh, guess I didn’t think they were that noticeable, or anything like that.” She instinctively moved a hand over her reddening face. “I mean, that’s what I was hoping for, anyways. A-are you sure they’re really that noticeable?”

Ava gently moved Piper’s hand back down beside her. “Yup. They’re adorable,” she reassured her as she planted kisses all over her face.

“Oh, uh, problem solved!” Piper blurted out, her face beet-red. Ava reveled in the fact that she could still have that effect on Piper.

“Perfect night?” She brushed the hair back from Piper’s face.

“Perfect.”


End file.
